Digimon Tamers: Dawn of Crimson
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: A powerful well-known enemy as resurfaced and has plans on bringing death and despair to both worlds. Can the Tamers band together to defeat a enemy more powerful then the D-Reaper. Takato X Rika, Henry x Jeri, OC x OC, maybe Guilmon and Renamon.


**Disclaimer: Hey guys and gals, this is my third time attempting a digimon fic. I currently have a Yugioh GX fic in progress, so I'll be back forth between the two. It's been awhile since I've seen the third season of digimon, so the original characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try my best and do what I can with them. Also, I would like to point that any digimon is able to appear in this story, from all eras of digimon. Except from Xros wars. So you will see various digimon making an appearance and battling it out. Now without further a due the prologue of the chapter.**

**Prologue**

In the digital world where the digital monsters roamed freely, some friendly and some evil, while others remained neutral inhabited their world. While the Digital World was at peace for the moment, throughout the contents of the land, there in the far outskirts of the mainland, lay an island exiled from the rest of the world.

Dark clouds circled the island; the rocks were jagged along its shores. The soil was different from the rich pure soil of the digital mainland, in the digital world. Miasma encased the land, blocking any digimon that wasn't powerful enough to withstand its poison.

On the island there was a dark fortress, unknown to the common digimon, but exiled by the four sovereigns who constantly kept an eye on this evil domain for very precautious reasons.

The Fortress seems to have been made in the old age, but still looked kept up. Lightning strikes randomly on the island striking boulders and trees that still stood with life only to be eradicated.

Within the fortress, voices could be heard, leading up to the main room, where it seemed as if a meeting was being held. Different shadow like figures stood in front of what look like an alter where another figure stood behind, with two more figures standing on each side of him.

The rest of the figures seemed to look at the middle figure, behind the alter has the leader or the head of the operation, as they did not speak until he spoke first.

"Those tamers plaguing this world with their wretched filth." The master figure spoke as his red eyes gleamed down at the rest of the figures that stood in front of him. "And the digimon that stands beside them are traitors to their kind…But no matter, they will meet their soon as well." The leader spoke again.

The leader lifted up from his king like throne, that was position behind the alter and walked towards it. He brought his eyes down towards the figures in front of him and then turned his head towards the figure standing on his right side. "Did you get what I asked for?" The leader asked.

"Yes master." The right hand figure stated as he kneeled down on one knee and swiftly moved its cape to the side to reveal a glass container, containing a pink like substance within it. "The D-Reaper essecene has you required has been extracted from its battle with the Tamers." The figured like creature stated.

"And you were not seen?" The leader asked.

"No my lord." The figure replied. "I obtained the essence, while the Tamers were busy fighting the their own filth, that plagued our world and theirs. "The figured explained as the leader nodded his head and took the vile container that held a small essence of the D-Reaper inside it.

"Well done." The leader praised simply as he eyed the vile between his claw like fingers. "Soon all will be prepared to bring upon the destruction over the human world, and rule over this world." The leader said as he looked over the rest of the figures. "We just need data from one more being." He said simply. "The data of the hazard to bring back the only human that has given up their humanity and fuse with a digimon." The leader finished.

"You don't mean." One of the figures on the floor began to say.

"Yes. One of the most powerful beings that ever stepped foot in the digital world, the same force that even the sovereigns themselves, struggled with to keep it sealed and contained. Those humans believed that this threat has been eliminated, but won't they be surprised." The leader stated as he maneuvered the vile between his fingers as the pink substance jiggled inside it with each turn.

"Soon those meat sacks will regret everything that they've done to us." Another figure spoke up, holding up his hand, which resembled a scythe like weapon.

"Not only that, but watching them beg and scream will be….exhilarating." Another figure remarked, resembling that of a woman as she licked her lips at the thought of destroying countless humans and bringing carnage to their world.

"It sounds like you've already conjured up a fantasy about your visit to their world." A figure stated looking at the woman like figure.

"More than a fantasy." The woman like figure replied. "Just think of the destruction we will cause once the master's plan is in order and we control the most powerful weapon known to both worlds.' The woman figure continued on as their master watched in enjoyment as the figures below him continued to talk about the death and carnage that would soon take place on the human world.

"But what about the tamers?" Another figure asked. "Surely if they were strong enough to destroy the likes of the D-Reaper, I am almost positive that they would pose some kind of threat." This figure stated as its long arms crossed and its bug like eyes thwarting back and forth amongst its fellow members.

"The tamers." The leader spoke up suddenly as he eyed the floor of the figures that stood in front of him. "The tamers will be the first to go, as they are the only threat that deserves are somewhat…Immediate attention." He stated sinsterly as he turned his head towards one of the figures that stood below him.

"That's why I want you to go to the human world and send them a message…Let them know, that their deaths await and there's nothing they can do to stop it." The leader ordered as one of the figures looked up towards his master.

"Is there anything special you want to be done master?" The figure stated as he slowly began to step towards the light that barely shined through the cracks of the fortress.

"Yes…I believe there is. Let the boy with the hazard know that he and his digimon's data is needed and that he will play a big part in his world's destruction." The leader said as he eyed the creature in front of him carefully. "Do not destroy them, I just want them to understand how powerless they are to stop the devastation of their world." The leader finished.

The figured bowed, understanding his master's wishes. "As you wish master."

"Do not fail me….Diaboromon." The leader finished as he turned around his cloak like outfit, swaying in the wind as he sat back down on his throne. "Now show them the power of what's to come." The leader stated as Diaboromon bowed again and turned his back towards them.

"Remember Diaboromon, only send them a message. We don't want your data being absorbed now do we." One of the other figures stated causing Diaboromon to glance back with a grunt as he continued to walk out of the main room of the fortress, with his mind set on giving the tamers more than just a message.

**What's going on here? Who are these guys and what could they possibly have planned with the essence of the D-Reaper? What about Diaboromon? What will happen in the real world? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.**

**P.S – I just wanted you guys to know that this prologue is short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer.**


End file.
